


Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year at hogwarts, Black Hermione Granger, F/F, Reader is a gryffindoor, Slow Burn, if you are offended by this don’t read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You find Hermione beautiful. And you enjoy drawing her. A teacher catches you and you get detention.Sorry this is not the best summary ever. There are going to be chapters
Relationships: hermione granger x female!reader, hermione x reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

You where doodling in class again. You couldn’t help it! It was just a way to keep your hands busy. You drew random things. Mushrooms, potions, and occasionally the people around you. This time you where drawing hermione, your long time crush. She was your favorite person to draw, her curly hair surrounding her face like a halo. Her beautiful dark skin. Your thoughts where cut short when your parchment was snatched away by pink painted fingernails. You looked up in surprise. Umbridge. Oh how you did hate her. She was an awful human being. “Drawing in class again, (y/n)?” She scolded. “Well yes.. it keeps my hands still, remember?” “I have told you before, notes should keep your hands busy!” She said in her honey coated voice. “Yes ma’am but you said we didn’t need to-“ she cut you off with the click of her tongue. “Detention for miss (y/l/n).” “As for this” she held your drawing of hermione in her hand, and ripped it in two. Gasps where heard around the room. Tears threatened to come up, It was such a good drawing! You turned to hermione, who smiled sympathetically at you, placing her hand on yours. You felt your face flush at this action, but not daring to take your hand back. 

You got had to do detention instead of going to the dining hall, Harry Ron and hermione all thought this was cruel, only because You where drawing in class?! Ron said he would get you some food. They all wished you luck.

You walked into Umbridge’s grotesquely pink office, her sitting at her desk writing. She glanced up and beamed. Well, to you it looked more like a sneer. “Come sit (y/n)” she beckons. You complied, sitting in front of her desk. She opens a drawer and pulls out a quill and a piece of parchment. “What about the ink?” You ask. “No ink for this quill, it is special.” She smiles. “Write ‘I will not draw in class’ one hundred times, then you may leave.” “How do you use this quill without the ink?” “Oh! Just press it to the paper and begin writing!” “Yes ma’am.” 

you write the first word. Your hand begins to hurt, you glance down and see it is red. You continue writing, then realize you are writing with your own blood. You are etching it into your own skin. 

When you are done with the 100 lines it is written clearly into your skin. When you exit her office you whisper “this is going to scar isn’t it..”


	2. The tales of beedle the bard

You walked into the common room, looking for your friends. You spotted them in the corner. Harry was laughing and Hermione has her hand over her face, hiding a smiling face. Ron just looked confused. He spotted you and waved you over “oi! (Y/n)!” You sat down in one of the chairs at that table. It was next to Hermione. Ron handed you a... rather large platter of food. “What happened (y/n)?” Harry asked rather excitedly. You held up your hand. Hermione gasped “she did that too you?!” “No- well yes.. kinda.” “It was some type of special quill that took my blood and used it as ink, but also scratched it into my hand.”  
“That can’t be legal!” Hermione said, Ron nodded. “That’s bloody sadistic” “you need to tell someone..” “who ‘mione? We don’t really have anyone to tell...” “still! It’s awful!” 

A few hours later you decide to head upstairs, Hermione quickly follows. She finds you reading a book, and eating in bed. “Studying?” She asks. “No... I finished studying yesterday.” “Nice” she responded. You saw her glance down at your food “would you like some? It’s too much for me.” “Uh sure.”. You scooted over, patting the spot next to you. She smiled and sat down next to you. You where eating a slice of pot pie, while she nibbled at some grapes. “What are you reading then?”  
“I’m reading the tales of beedle the bard”  
“What’s that?” “You don’t know what that is? Oh! I forgot you where raised by muggles..” her face fell. “Oh! Hermione I didn’t mean to offend you!! I meant like you would know a wizards children’s book!” “Oh (y/n), it’s fine! I just.. its not great to be reminded that you are more different than you already know you are.” You look at her with sympathy. “Being different is not something to be ashamed of. I’m different. Harry’s different. Ron’s different. But we all love you just the way you are. Muggle raised or not.” She smiled softly. “Would you like to borrow it from me?” “I would rather you read it to me.” You blushed at the thought of snuggling with Hermione while reading out loud To her. “S-sure ‘mione. Whatever you want.” She sighed and pressed deeper into the crook of your arm. That’s when Lavender brown walked in. Hermione jumped up saying that we should sleep.  
You could have been imagining but it looked like she was blushing.


	3. Adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accidentally call her adorable. What do you do?

her bed was right next to yours. You could see her shifting, tossing and turning. Sighing at the ceiling. You sometimes laid awake, looking at her sleeping form, chest rising and falling with every breath. You smiled in the dark. She was beautiful. You wish you could tell her that everyday. Tell her that she is the most beautiful girl you have ever seen. Inside and out. But you couldn’t. You didn't even know if she liked girls! you sat up in bed, fumbling for your wand. Grasping its hilt you whispered “lumos”. opening a book on potions. 

You suppose you feel asleep at one point. You woke up to Hermione’s face telling you to get up. “Wake up (y/n)!!” It’s time to get down to the dining hall!” You groaned. “Fine ‘mione. I’ll get up.” You rolled out of bed and got dressed. 

You walked down to the common room, and the first thing Harry said was “you look like you didn’t sleep at all (y/n)!” “Wow. thanks Harry.” You responded sarcastically. You walked all walked up to the great hall doors. Which happened to be shut. You saw a flash of pink in the front of the mob. You inwardly groaned. Umbridge. “Students!!” She yelled “as your acting headmaster, I am going to be making some changes to the way this school is run!” There was a slight pause “for the better!” She gestured up. You saw there was some sort of plaque on the wall. You heard gasps around you. It said: Educational Decree Number One (punished students found in possession of a spell check quill). This happened for weeks, almost every other day she added another “educational decree” to the rapidly expanding wall of plaques.

“She is a bloody awful teacher!” Ron said. You nodded in agreement, mouth full of pie. You glanced at Hermione. She had her thinking face on. “You know your adorable when you do that?” You said before you realized what had just passed through your lips. Harry and Ron looked at you, obviously surprised. Hermione didn’t look at you. You didn’t blame her. Blush steadily snaked up to your cheeks and ears. “I-I have to go... study.” You said. Quickly standing up and heading towards the gryffindoor common room. You run up the stairs and jump into bed. “She probably despises me now...” “why would I hate you?” You jumped. “Oh! I uh didn’t realize you where here ‘mione”   
You sat up. “I-I have a confession to make.” She opened her mouth to speak before you cut her off with a kiss. She was surprised at first, but then she leaned into it, wrapping her arms around you. You broke apart. “I have liked your for a long time Hermione.” “Me too (y/n). Me too.”


End file.
